


very cursed, dont read

by orphan_account



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lilith fucks caleb, because hes a slut





	very cursed, dont read

Caleb wakes up to someone pushing two fingers into his mouth. Lilith reaches into his pants and rubs the front of his underwear.

“Hi baby boy,” she whispers into his ear. He flushes and wiggles in her arms. “Get my fingers nice and wet, yeah?”

He suckles on her fingers, rubbing his tongue over them. All too soon, Lilith pulls her fingers out and yanks down his pants and underwear. Caleb rolls onto his side, providing his sister better access to his asshole. 

“What a cute little boy,” she purrs, rubbing her spit-slicked fingers over his hole.

The two fingers are shoved into him faster than he would've liked, and he whines as he feels his ass smart as it’s stretched. “Mhmm, sorry baby. Your ass is just so cute when I fill it.”

Lilith starts to fuck him with her fingers and he moans as she does. Caleb presses his hips into the sheets, rubbing his hard cock into the bed. “Lilith…”

“What a good big brother,” she praises, slipping a third finger in. He shifts in discomfort, his spit already drying.

“But we're the same age...” Caleb mumbles.

“You’re bigger than me,” she says, matter of factly. “Taller, anyways. Not here though.” She wraps a hand around his dick and strokes it slowly. His face heats up even more.

She strokes his chin and climbs over him. “You want me to put your cute little mouth to use?” He nods, dazed and feeling empty without her fingers. Lilith unbuttons her pants to reveal the large strapon she uses on him. She opens his mouth with her thumb and feeds him her cock. Caleb eagerly takes her, but his body tenses and he chokes as she slides down his throat.

“Oh, baby,” she says as she drags back. “Have I been neglecting your needy little throat?” He only nods his head slightly. “I won't go so deep then.”

Lilith starts to fuck his mouth, not pushing any deeper than the back of his throat, and he hums around her dick. She pushes her fingers back into his ass and he moans. Caleb loves being filled on both ends, and his sister knows it.

*Mhmm, how 'bout if you suck me good enough I'll fuck your ass?”

He moans his agreement around her as she reaches particularly deep in him. Caleb works his mouth on the strapon, sucking on it like he would a real dick. He feels his eyes watering as he repeatedly pushes himself further than his body likes, but it hurts in the most satisfying way. By the time Lilith pulls out, his nose is running and he has to blink back his tears.

“I've decided,” she says, drawing her fingers out of him. “Not gonna fuck you today.”

Caleb blinks, processing what she said. “W-wait,” he says, unsure if the tears are just from his gag reflex or his desperation. “That's not fair!” He reaches for her cock. “Please, wait. I want you in me so bad.”

Lilith pets his messy hair. “Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I was just playing with you. Roll onto your back.”

He pouts, and huffs as he does so. “You're not very funny,” he says, spreading his legs. His cock is hard on his stomach, dripping precum.

“I know,” she says as she crawls between his thighs and kisses him. “But I love you.”

“Mh, I love you too.”

She rubs lube onto her dick and lines up with his ass. “Ready?”

He nods, and she slowly pushes into him. Caleb wraps his legs around her waist as she stretches him. “You're so good to me,” he mumbles into her neck.

“Anything for my little boy.”

Lilith starts to fuck his ass and he moans, feeling so close to her. Her dick fills him so well, and he trembles under her, overwhelmed. “Lilith. Lilith, oh my God. Oh my God.”

She wraps one arm around his head and holds him against her. “Shh, you're the sweetest boy I could ask for,” she says, keeping her rhythm. “Are you close?”

He cries in response, and she kisses him softly. “Come on then baby. Cum for me.”

Lilith starts to stroke him, his dick so hard in her hand and he can't help but cum, all over her shirt and hand. She slows her pace as he finishes in her grip, pulling out once he's done.

“You're so good, Caleb,” she says, kissing his face and jaw. He pants heavily, looking at the ceiling. “Do you need anything?”

**He's coming down slowly. “Mh-hm,” he says, meeting her eyes. “Just cuddle with me.”**

She does.

**Author's Note:**

> im banishing myself to the top of the fridge


End file.
